Valentine's Day Surprises
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie finds out that she's pregnant with Jacob's baby she gets nervous about how he will react. She decides to tell him on Valentine's Day. But what she doesn't know is that Jacob has a surprise for her in store too?


**Renesmee's POV**

_This is too soon! This is way too soon! Jacob is going not going to like this at all._ I kept repeating this in my mind over and over again. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't. But the evidence was right here in my hands. The little stick with the huge pink plus sign couldn't be wrong, could it? No it couldn't because on top of that I already had a small baby bump forming. It wasn't that noticeable yet, but I was already much further along than I should be. Jacob and I had only lost our virginity to each other two weeks ago. Jacob wouldn't want this. We weren't ready for this yet, it wasn't something that we had discussed. We never discussed having children.

Okay, first things first, I should go see grandpa Carlisle first. That way I'd know for sure if I were really pregnant, even though there was no doubt in my mind that I was pregnant.

I was really nervous about telling Jacob, would if he rejected me? What if he didn't want me anymore? What if he wanted me to get rid of the baby?

Once I got to the main house I knocked gently on the door, even though it's occupants most likely had already heard me coming.

The door opened revealing my grandfather, who's face lit up at the sight of me.

"Hi Nessie" he said.

"Hi gramps, could you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"Sure anything for you Nessie. What do you need?" he asked.

"I need a check up" I said.

Immediately concern spread across his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that I took a pregnancy test and" I lifted my shirt up revealing the small but clearly defined bump.

"Oh I see. I thought I heard another heartbeat, which I thought was strange. Come in and I'll check you out" he said.

"Thanks grandpa" I said.

I went into that hospital like room that grandpa had. I laid on the bed as he hooked up all of these machines to me. He rubbed that cold jelly on my stomach in order to better see the baby.

"Well there's definitely a baby in there. It looks like a boy" he said. That made me a smile. A boy, a little baby boy.

"He's developing nicely. I think you'll be ready to give birth in a month" he said.

"That fast?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Considering his mother is half vampire and his father is a shape shifter I'd be more surprised if this was a normal pregnancy. Does Jacob know?" he asked.

"No, and I'm afraid to tell him" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that he won't want the baby" I said.

"That's nonsense Nessie. Jake loves you, and he'll his son just the same" he said.

"Thanks" I said. I got off the bed and left. I could only hope that grandpa was right.

I decided that I would tell him later today. It was Valentine's Day and I had a feeling that Jacob was planning something special. He's been very mysterious lately. Every time I brought up the holiday he would change the subject. I loved Jacob and he loved me, there was just no way that he could ignore me, especially on a day like today.

I picked up my cell phone and decided to call Jacob and find out what our plans are but he didn't answer. I tried calling again a few more times but I still got no answer. I was starting to get worried because it was getting later and I still hadn't heard from him.

Maybe I should try calling someone else, that way I would know if anybody else has seen him. Just as I was reaching for the phone it rang.

"Jacob you idiot, where have you been all day. I've been trying to call you all day" I said a little angry.

"Sorry about that Ness, I've been planning something special for you. Can I pick you up in an hour?" he aske.

I smiled "Sure Jacob" I said. No matter what I couldn't stay mad at him for very long. It was a weakness of mine.

Exactly one hour later Jacob arrived with a bouquet of red roses.

"For you my lovely young lady" he said with that big goofy Jacob grin that I just love so much.

"Aww thanks Jacob" I said before giving him a hug and a kiss. I gave him a box of candy that I had bought just for him.

"So where are we going?" I asked. All of this mystery was killing me.

"We are going to a fancy restaurant down town" he said. "We've never been there before" he said.

All I could say was "I hope you made reservations. You should know how restaurants get on valentine's day" I said.

"Oh don't worry about that" he said. "I planned everything ahead of time" he added.

For some reason Jacob seemed really nervous. He seemed as nervous as I felt. I had the vague feeling that he was hiding something from me as well.

The nervousness increased a tenfold when we got to the restuarant.

"Jacob are you okay? You seem nervous" I said.

"I'm fine" he said, but I could tell that he was lying. He was keeping something from me. Throughout dinner he caught increasingly nervous. It was kinda cute acutually. Nervous Jacob was adorable. At the end of dinner he ordered some fancy shampagne for us. Then I remebered that I couldn't drink alcohol. It's quite possible that our baby might not be as susceptible to alcohol as a normal fully human baby would be but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Can I have apple cider instead?" I asked the waiter.

"Nessie, please drink the shampagne" Jacob said desperately.

"Sorry, but I'd rather have apple cider instead" I said.

"Trust me you are going to want this glass of champagne" the waiter said.

Okay, something was seriously up here. What did the waiter know that I didn't?

"I'm sorry, but I can't have this" I said as I returned the glass to the waiter.

"Okay, it's not a problem. I'll switch it" he said.

Jacob looked irritated about something. "Why didn't you drink it Nessie? You're making things a lot harder" he said. Now I was starting to get irritated with him.

Before I could answer the waiter brought me another drink with the requested apple cider. The waiter slipped a note to Jacob and he immediately relaxed.

"Can we do a toast? To our love" asked Jacob.

"I'd love that very much Jacob" I said, forgetting the irritation that had plagued me moments ago.

As I was drinking I felt something press against my lips, something that was not apple cider.

Curiously I pulled out the mysterious object. It was a beautiful, diamond ring. I looked at Jacob and saw that he was kneeling down right in front of me.

My heart started racing faster as I realized what was happening.

"Nessie, I've been in love with you for a very long time already. Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband and to start a family with you. I promise to always love you and be faithful to you, every moment of forever. Will you marry me?"

I started crying tears of happiness. "Of course I will Jacob" I said.

I could hear people going "Aww!" all around us. It made me blush with embarassment. At that moment my son started kicking, it was as if he could sense the happiness all around us.

Jacob immediately hugged me and we kissed briefly.

"I love you Nessie" he said.

"I love you too Jake" I said. "and there's something I should tell you. About that family you want to start, well-" instead of saying it I just took his massive warm hand and placed it on the spot where our baby was still kicking up a storm.

His face grew from shocked to very happy in less than a second.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yes you are. I'm carrying your son Jacob Black" I said.

There were no words to describe the pure happiness on his face.

**So what did you guys think? It's a cute one shot I thought of for Valentine's Day. If you guys want I'll add another chapter with their wedding and the birth of their son, you guys just let me know. In the mean time please review, and happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
